Forbidden Love
by Petit-Arc-en-Ciel
Summary: Matthew le savait. C'était dangereux de se lancer dans une relation interdite. Mais avait-il le choix ? PruCan YAOI


**Forbidden Love**

**Résumé : Matthew le savait. C'était dangereux de se lancer sur une relation interdite ... Mais avait-il le choix ?**

**Rating : M**

**WARNING : Yaoi :D**

**Disclaimer : Non, rien de rien, non, je ne possède rien !**

**A/N : J'ai rien à dire à part que j'ai fini mes examens :D Oh, et j'ai aussi lu qu'on pouvait voir le talent d'une auteur en lisant le résumé de ses histoires ... J'ai toujours été fière de mes résumés :3 et ils sont parfois plus interressant que l'histoire xD (voir donne-moi 7 jours)**

**Bonne lecture~!**

Forbidden Love

Matthew se souvenait parfaitement de comment tout avait commencé. C'était un mercredi soir, cela faisait un mois que ses parents l'avaient mis dehors pour le fait d'être gay, et deux semaines qu'il dormait dehors après que son petit copain l'ait mis à la rue à son tour.

Il était désespéré, et dépensait ses derniers dollars dans un bar. Il lui restait à peine cent dollar sur son compte ... Il sirota sa limonade en écoutant distraitement les conversations dans le bar. Une personne parlant plus fort que d'autre retenu son attention.

- Sérieux, je suis trop génial pour être rejetté comme ça ! Ca va faire deux mois que j'ai plus rien fait !

Matthew regarda la personne, un albinos entouré de quatre autres garçons. Un blond aux yeux verts avec d'énormes sourcils assis à côté d'un autre blond, qui avait les cheveux longs, aux yeux bleux, un grand brun aux yeux verts et un autre brun aux yeux noisettes avec une mèche de cheveux rebelle sur le côté de la tête.

L'albinos reprit la parole.

- Je donnerais n'importe quoi juste pour un coup d'un soir, mais c'est putain de difficile de trouver des homos dans cette ville ... Et vous qui êtes tous en couples, vous me dégoûtez ...

Matthew savait que ce n'était pas très poli d'écouter aussi attentivement une conversation, mais son esprit lui criait qu'il avait besoin d'argent. Le blond aux yeux bleu prit ensuite la parole avec un fort accent français.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux très cher, nous sommes des petits amis parfaits ... Pas vrai mon lapin ?

- Shut it, Frog ... répondit le blond aux yeux vert dans un accent anglais.

Matthew sourit devant tant de diversité.

- Il faut qu'on y aille, dit le grand brun d'une voix joyeuse et avec un accent hispanique. Feli nous attend pour le souper.

Il se leva, et le plus petit brun aussi. L'hispanophone déposa un billet sur la table, et quitta le bar en tentant de donner la main au plus petit brun qui lui donna un coup de poing en retour.

- Nous aussi, on doit y aller, fit le blond aux grands sourcils. Sa mère arrive de France d'ici une heure alors ...

Il se leva à son tour et quitta le bar sans payer. Le français soupira puis déposa un billet sur la table.

- T'en fais pas, Gilbert, dit-il à l'albinos en mettant une main sur son épaule, il doit bien y avoir un gigolo dans le coin ...

- J'ai déjà chercher, il n'y a que des putes ... Pas un seul mec ... Putain je suis prêt à mettre le max de tunes juste pour pouvoir me vider les couilles dans le cul d'un gars mignon ...

C'est là que l'idée était née dans la tête de Matthew. Ce Gilbert avait besoin ... d'affection, et lui il avait besoin d'argent ... Matthew rougit, il était bien trop timide pour faire ce genre de proposition ... Mais ... il ne lui restait plus rien ... Sans argent, il n'allait pas pouvoir finir ses études ...

Il secoua la tête et bu sa limonade d'une traite pour se donner du courage. Il se leva, et s'approcha de l'albinos qui fabriquait un chateau avec les dessous de verre.

- Hum ... excusez-moi ... fit Matthew timidement derrière Gilbert.

L'albinos sursauta et manqua de peu de faire s'écrouler son chateau.

- Huh ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, petit ?

Petit ? Ca commençait déjà mal ...

- C'est que, hum ... J'ai entendu votre problème quand vous d-discutiez avec vos amis tout à l'heure et ... hum je ... N-non pas que j'ai fais e-exprès mais v-vous parliez fort et ...

L'albinos le regarda en fronçant ders sourcils, puis son visage s'éclaircit.

- Oh ! Cette conversation là ... Et qu'est-ce que tu me proposes, petit ?

Matthew avala difficilement. Il ne revenait toujours pas de ce qu'il était sur le point de dire.

- M-mon corps, s-si vous êtes prêt à payer p-pour l'avoir ...

Gilbert sourit en coin et plissa les yeux.

- Tu ne devrais pas faire des propositions aussi tentantes, petit, retourne chez tes parents.

La remarque piqua un peu, mais Matthew insista, il n'avait rien à perdre de toute façon ...

- Je suis serieux, vous avez besoin d'a-affection, et j'ai b-besoin d'argent. On devrait s'a-associer ...

Gilbert plissa une nouvelle fois les yeux, puis finit sa bière cul sec. Il se leva en laissant un billet sur la table.

- Tu m'as convaincu, petit. Chez toi ou chez moi ?

Matthew n'avait plus de chez lui. Il regarda Gilbert d'un air déterminé.

- Chez vous.

Xx~xX

Matthew se déshabilla seul, et Gilbert aussi. L'albinos était déjà à moitié dur, mais Matthew avait encore besoin d'être excité. Gilbert l'allongea sur le lit, et Matthew écarta les jambes.

Lorsque le poids de Gilbert lui tomba dessus, Matthew sentit une certaine chaleur dans son bas ventre. Gilbert glissa sa langue dans le creu du cou de Matthew, qui gémit légerement. Il fit ensuite passer ses mains sous son dos, et prit ses fesses d'une bonne poigne.

Matthew pouvait maintenant sentir que Gilbert était complètement dur, et pressé contre sa propre erection. Il tendit le bras pour attraper un préservatif, qu'il enfila avec facilité, et la bouteille de lubrifiant, dont il versa un peu sur les doigts. Matthew allait se mettre sur le ventre, mais Gilbert le retint.

- Je préfère quand mon partenaire me fait face ...

Il introduit deux doigts d'un coup en Matthew qui s'agrippa aux draps. Il grimaca devant la douleur, puis Gilbert introduit un troisième doigt et commença à les bouger. Matthew se détendit un peu alors qu'il commençait à s'habituer à cette sensation.

Gilbert retira délicatement ses doigts afin de les remplacer par quelque chose de bien plus gros. Matthew se crispa à l'arrivée soudaine de Gilbert, qui lui demanda de se détendre. Il le fit en se mordant la lèvre le temps que Gilbert arrive à son maximum.

L'albinos commença des lents mouvements avant d'accélérer en sentant Matthew se relaxer sous lui. Il tapa accidentellement dans la prostate de Matthew, qui cria de plaisir. Décidant qu'il aimait ce son, Gilbert recommenca encore et encore, envoyant Matthew au septième ciel. il aggripa le membre négligé de son partenaire et le caressa au rythme de ses pénétrations.

Il jouit dans la main de l'albinos qui n'avait pas encore terminé. Gilbert continua pendant encore cinq bonnes minutes avant de se vider à l'interieur de Matthew.

Il s'éfondra pantelant au dessus de lui avant de s'extirper.

- T'es doué petit, tu sais prendre pas mal ...

Il retira le préservatif qu'il fit tomber par terre. Il en sortit un nouveau, et regarda Matthew.

- Mais voyons pour combien de fois encore ...

Xx~xX

Matthew regardait avec extase les nouveaux billets qu'il avait en main. Deux cent cinquante dollar. Gilbert lui avait donné deux cent cinquante dollar. Cinquante dollar par round avait-il dit.

Matthew venait de tripler, presque quadrupler le contenu de son compte en banque juste en couchant avec quelqu'un, et il fallait bien le dire, Matthew aussi avait pris son pied.

Se faire plaisir et gagner de l'argent ... C'était vraiment ce qu'il lui fallait. Bon certes, il était maintenant allongé sur un carton sous un pont parce qu'il n'arrivait plus à marcher correctement, mais deux cent cinquante dollars en vallait largement la peine. Dès qu'il irait mieux tout à l'heure, il irait les déposer sur son compte.

Ca ne le dérangeait pas de dormir dehors, ça lui permettait de ne pas dépenser son argent dans un motel qui serait tout aussi comfortable que le sol sous un pont. Et puis, tant que c'était l'été, il pouvait rester au chaud. Il allait devoir changer de technique d'ici mi-septembre, mais il passerait alors son temps à l'école. Woah, ça allait être sa dernière année au lycée ... C'était passé si vite ...

Plus tard ce jour là, Matthew se rendit à la banque. Il déposa ses billets dans la machine, et retira dix dollar pour aller chercher un café et aller laver ses vêtements. Il n'avait que trois tenue différentes, et il faisait sa lessive au Lavomatic de la ville.

En arrivant à son café habituel, Matthew vit que Gilbert aussi y était, assis au bar, là où Matthew s'asseyait d'habitude. Il rougit, puis alla s'assoir à côté de lui. Il commanda une limonade, et Gilbert réalisa qu'il était là.

- Hey, petit ! Comment ça va depuis hier ?

- B-bien, merci ... répondit Matthew en rougissant.

Il avait un peu honte de parler à Gilbert comme si c'était un ami ... Il n'avait pas un ami, et en plus, il avait couché avec lui la veille.

Gilbert reprit une gorgée de sa bière, puis se tourna vers Matthew.

- Au fait, je peux te demander ton nom ?

Matthew hésita avant de le lui donner.

- Matthew, huh ... dit Gilbert en testant le prénom sur sa langue, et tu n'as pas de nom de famille ?

C'était une question assez personnelle, et Matthew préferra ne pas y répondre. Il secoua la tête, et sirota sa limonade.

- J'peux te demander pourquoi t'avais besoin d'argent ?

Matthew regarda son verre, assez géné, puis lui répondit.

- Pour payer ma dernière année de lycée.

- Dernière année ? Ouf, je croyais que j'avais couché avec un p'tit jeune de seize ans ... Ca nous aurait fait dix ans d'écart, et je serais passé pour un pédophile ...

Gilbert rit, et Matthew rougit.

- En fait, dit l'adolescent, j'ai ... j'ai quinze ans ...

Devant la mine horrifié de Gilbert, Matthew s'empressa d'ajouter.

- Mais j'aurais seize ans le 1 juillet ! C'est dans quoi ? Trois jours ?

Gilbert parut sétouffer avec sa propre salive, et il secoua la tête ...

- Il semblerait que je sois vraiment un pédophile ... Je savais que j'étais désespéré, hier, mais pas à ce point là ... Mais euh ... Comment ça ce fait que tu doives payer toi-même le lycée ? T'as pas de parents ?

Matthew secoua la tête.

- Ils m'ont mis à la porte le mois dernier quand je me suis présenter avec un garçon chez eux et que je leur ai dit que je suis ... enfin, que je préfère les hommes ...

Gilbert lui tapa amicalement le dos.

- Je compatis, Mattie, mes parents m'ont pas fais ce coup là, ils sont morts avant, mais je sais pas ce que j'aurais fait si ça m'était arrivé. Tu vis où alors, chez ton copain ?

- J'ai vécu chez lui pendant deux semaines, mais il me trompait alors ...

- Quoi ? Il te trompait alors que tu vivais le pire possible ?!

- Il était russe ... Je crois que ça vient de là-bas, rit Matthew, et je ne te dirais même pas avec qui il me trompait, tu ferais une crise cardiaque !

Prit dans son histoire, Matthew n'avait pas réalisé qu'il s'était mis à tutoyer Gilbert.

- Avec qui ? demanda l'albinos.

- Avec sa soeur ! dit Matthew en riant devant le ridicule de cette situation.

- Quoi ? C'est dégueulasse !

- Je ne l'aimais même pas, mais j'avais envie de sortir du placard, alors je l'ai présenté à mes parents ... C'était un excellent amant, par contre ...

- Je vois d'où tu es aussi doué, Mattie ... dit Gilbert en lui faisant un clin d'oeil. Mais alors, tu vis où maintenant ?

Il regarda tristement ses mains.

- Tu vois le motel près du pont en bas de la gare ?

- Oui ...

- Je vis sous le pont.

Matthew finit son verre et allait en demander un autre, quand Gilbert lui tendit une bière qu'il avait commandé.

- J'ai pas l'âge de boire ...

- Et alors ? T'as pas non plus l'âge de vivre dans la rue, ni de coucher avec moi ...

Gilbert fit passer une main dans ses cheveux. Il était triste pour Matthew, et pourtant, il n'y avait rien qu'il puisse faire ... Soudain, il eut une idée.

- J'ai un marché à te proposer ...

Matthew le regarda perplexe puis bu une gorgée de sa bière. Meilleur que ce qu'il aurait cru, bien qu'un peu amer ...

- Je me sens souvent seul, vois-tu ... Particulièrement le mercredi et le samedi ...

Matthew cru comprendre où Gilbert voulait en venir.

- Je te propose toujours cinquante dollars par round, je veux voir si tu peux aller plus loin que cinq ...

Matthew réfléchissait. S'il arrivait à tenir minimum cinq round, et il savait qu'il pouvait plus, deux fois par semaine, ça faisait cinq cent dollars par semaine, soit près de deux milles dollars par mois. C'était plus que ce dont il avait besoin ! Mais Gilbert n'avait certainement pas autant d'argent ... Donc il y aurait des nuits non payées ...

- J-je suis pas sûr Gilbert ...

- Oh ! J'ai une autre idée ! Et si tu venais vivre chez moi ? Comme ça je te loge, te nourris, et plus si affinité, et crois moi, affinité il y aura, ça fait partie du contrat ...

L'idée était déjà plus tentante. Il aurait un logement et trois repas par jours ... Mais surtout, il aurait un adresse, ce qui était obligatoire s'il voulait trouver un petit travail pour payer ses études.

- D'accord, Matthew, je vivrais chez toi, Gilbert.

L'albinos sourit et leva les bras en l'air en signe de victoire.

- Génial ! Mais je vais avoir besoin de plus de capotes !

Xx~xX

Le canadien rentra de l'école en trainant les pieds. Il enleva la neige qui s'était accumulée sur ses épaules, retira ses chaussures et s'assit dans le divan. Cela faisait cinq mois qu'il vivait avec Gilbert, et tout allait pour le mieux entre eux.

Ils étaient devenu d'excellents amis, et comme l'avait dit Gilbert il ne se sentait seul que le mercredi et le samedi.

Matthew pensait que c'était parce que Gilbert voulait lui donné un peu de repos, car le connaissant, il pouvait le faire tous les jours. Leur record était d'une nuit complète non-stop, soit vingt et un round. Matthew n'avait pas été à l'école de la semaine cette fois là ... Gilbert avait aussi été compatissant et n'avait rien demandé, autre qu'une fellation le mercredi.

Le canadien regarda autour de lui, et réalisa que Gilbert n'était pas là. Etrange, il rentrait tôt du travail le vendredi d'habitude ... Il allait regarder dans la chambre, quand il entendit la clef tourner dans la porte d'entrée.

Gilbert entra, recouvert de neige avec un grand sapin dans les bras. Matthew se dépécha d'aller l'aider et prit le sapin des bras de Gilbert, le temps pour lui de retrouver son équilibre.

- Le génialissime moi est à la maison !

Matthew rit en disant qu'il avait remarqué. Gilbert lui pinça le bout du nez de ses doigts gantés, puis reprit le sapin et le plaça au salon.

- Voilà Mattie ! On va passer notre premier Noël ensemble ! T'y crois ça ?! Génial !

Il prit Matthew dans ses bras, ce qui le surprit un peu, d'habitude, Gilbert réservait tout signe d'affection pour la chambre er certainement pas un vendredi. Il plaça son bras autour des épaules de Matthew, et lui dit en souriant.

- J'espère que t'es prêt à décorer le sapin, Mattie ...

Xx~xX

La veille de Noël, Matthew avait insisté pour que Gilbert passe les fêtes avec ses amis. Gilbert avait tenté de protester, mais Matthew l'avait menacé de se faire passer pour une victime de ses viols constants à la police. Bien que Gilbert savait pertinement que Matthew ne ferait jamais une chose pareille, il le laissa à la maison alors qu'il était chez Antonio pour le réveillon.

Encore une fois, il se sentit envahit de couples. Son frère et son italien, Antonio et le frère de l'italien de son frère, Francis et son anglais, Eliza et son petit copain pianiste surement homo dans le placard ... et Gilbert, seul. Et comme chaque année, il était charié là dessus, surtout par Arthur et Francis ...

Qu'est-ce qu'il avait envie de leur crier qu'il avait Matthew ... Mais il y avait trop de policiers et de représentants de la loi parmi ses amis ... Sa relation avec Matthew était illégale ...

Et puis, c'est pas comme s'il était son petit copain après tout. Tout ce qu'il faisait, c'était coucher ensemble à des dates programmées. Ils n'étaient que sex-friends ... Mais bon, c'est pas comme si Gilbert voulait plus, si ?

C'est vrai qu'il voulait pouvoir complimenter Matthew sur autre chose que ses prouesses sexuelles et culinaires ... Pouvoir lui dire qu'il était vraiment mignon quand il se concentrait sur ses devoirs ...

Il secoua la tête puis se leva. Ses amis ne le remarquèrent même pas. Il prit sa veste et quitta la fête.

Il prit un taxi jusqu'à chez lui, et entra sans faire de bruit.

- Gilbert ? demanda Matthew depuis le salon. Comment ça ce fait que tu es déjà là ?

L'albinos ne répondit pas, et vint s'assoir à côté de Matthew.

- Honnêtement , Mattie, je voulais pas passer Noël sans toi ...

Matthew rougit, et montra le pot de pop-corn au caramel qu'il avait sur les genoux.

- J'allais regarder les Gremlins, tu veux regarder avec moi ?

- Les Gremlins ? Putain ouais !

Il s'approcha de Matthew, et glissa sous la couverture qu'il avait sur les genoux, ce collant contre lui. Le film commança, et Gilbert saisit gentiment la main de Matthew sous la couverture. Le canadien rougit, avant de laisser sa tête rouler sur l'épaule de Gilbert.

Xx~xX

S'étant tous les deux endormis devant le film, ils se réveillèrent l'un au dessus de l'autre sur le canapé. Matthew était au dessus de Gilbert, le visage caché dans le creu de son cou, et Gilbert avait ses bras enroulés autour de Matthew d'une manière protective.

Ils étaient tous les deux réveillés mais ne bougaient pas, trop bien installés. Leur doux confort fut interrompu par l'estomac de Gilbert qui grogna, ce qui fit rire Matthew.

- Je vais nous faire des pancakes de Noël dit-il en se relevant.

Gilbert le saisit par les poignets avant qu'il ne se lève, et lui plaça un doux baiser sur les lèvres.

- Joyeux Noël, Mattie ...

Matthew rougit, répondit la même chose et s'enfuit vers la cuisine en glissant sur le bas de son pyjama trop grand pour lui.

Qu'est-ce qu'il venait de se passer ? Gilbert ne l'embrassait jamais, même pendant l'acte ! Il disait que c'était quelque chose à préserver, puisque leur amitié avait le sexe pour point de départ. Gilbert avait décrété qu'un baiser, c'était devenu quelque chose de bien plus personel que le sexe, et étrangement, Matthew était venu à penser la même chose.

Il se caressa les lèvres en tremblant. Gilbert venait de passer la ligne ... et Matthew était étrangement d'accord avec cela. Il prépara ses pancakes, en attendant que son esprit et son coeur se calment.

Gilbert entra dans la cuisine alors que Matthew cuisait le dernier pancake. Il s'assit à table, et regarda le canadien préparer sa spécialité. C'était une vue dont il ne se lassait vraiment pas.

Il avait les joues un peu rose alors qu'il pensait au baiser qu'il lui avait donné ce matin. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il l'avait fait, c'était plus comme si son corps avait prit l'initiative à sa place.

Il sourit à Matthew alors que ce dernier posait deux assiettes de pancakes sur la table. Ils mangèrent en silence, ce qui était différent des matins habituellement remplis des cris de Gilbert.

L'ambiance était assez pesante, mais aucun des deux n'eut le courage de la changer. Ils finirent leurs assiettes, et Matthew fit la vaisselle, le temps que Gilbert aille prendre une douche.

Xx~xX

- Met ton manteau, Mattie ! On sort !

- On sort ? Tous les deux ?

C'était le trente et un décembre, un dimanche et le lendemain d'une nuit sans sexe. Ce n'était encore jamais arrivé, mais leur relation était devenue étrange. Gilbert et Matthew regardait souvent des films en se calinant, Gilbert lui ouvrait la porte, il commandait même à manger pour eux deux.

Tout cela était étrange ... Et maintenant, ils allaient sortir, tous les deux et ça, ce n'était jamais arrivé.

Gilbert et Matthew avait trop peur d'être vu. Leur relation était illégale, et Gilbert avait trop peur de faire une gaffe en public, surtout en tant qu'instituteur primaire ... Si les gens le voyaient avec Matthew, ils pourraient le prendre pour un pédophile et il perdrait son emploi ...

Ils n'avaient jamais osé prendre ce risque, même pas en tentant de resté descent l'un envers l'autre, vraiment trop risqué, avaient-ils décrétés.

Et maintenant, Gilbert et Matthew marchaient l'un à côté de l'autre sur le marché de Noël de la ville. Le canadien était mal à l'aise, mais vu que Gilbert ne voulait pas le regarder dans les yeux, il imagina que l'albinos aussi était mal à l'aise.

- Oh regarde ! Des churros ! s'exclama Gilbert en agrippant la main de Matthew.

Il le traina jusqu'au stand, et Matthew roula des yeux devant le comportement d'enfant que Gilbert pouvait avoir parfois. Gilbert allait demander une portion pour deux lorsqu'il vit qu'Antonio tenait le stand.

Il s'empressa de lâcher la main de Matthew et du ton le plus neutre qu'il connaissait, il dit.

- Oh, Tonio ! Je savais pas que tu tenais un stand cette année !

Matthew reconnu la personne, mais regarda le sol pour caher son visage.

- Ahaha~! Je sais ! J'avais toujours dit que cette recette de churros était réservée à Lovi, mais j'ai besoin d'argent depuis que mon patron m'a viré ...

- Quoi ?! Tu t'es fait virer ?! s'exclama une petite voix derrière Matthew et Gilbert.

Ils se retournèrent, et Matthew reconnu le petit brun qu'il avait vu la première fois qu'il avait rencontré Gilbert.

- Hum ... dit Gilbert à Matthew, on ferait mieux d'y aller, quand Lovino est comme ça, il frappe tout ce qu'il croise ...

Comme de fait, l'italien se jeta sur Gilbert et lui donna un coup de poing au visage.

- Lovi ! cria Antonio en sortant de derrière son stand.

Lovino continua de s'acharner sur Gilbert qui était maintenant au sol en train de se couvrir le visage pour se protéger des coups. Matthew tentait d'arrêter Lovino, mais il finit par ce prendre un coup lui aussi, qui l'envoya directement dans les pommes. La tête de Matthew frappa d'un coup sec sur le sol, et l'albinos ressentit le choc de la chute.

- Merde ! jura Gilbert en voyant son ami à terre.

Il donna un coup à Lovino qui aterrit dans les bras d'Antonio. Rien qu'à ce contact, Lovino sembla se calmer.

- Matthew ! cria Gilbert à l'inconscient sur le sol, Mattie ! Réveille-toi, Mattie !

Il jura encore une fois, et se tourna vers Lovino de la rage dans les yeux.

- T'es content sale petit con ? T'as assomé un inconnu ! Je parie que tu te crois fort, pas vrai p'tit merdeux ?!

- Gilbert ! le réprimanda Antonio, c'est pas de sa faute !

Gilbert rit amerement.

- Bien sûr que non c'est pas de sa faute, il est parfait, pas vrai Antonio ? C'est pour ça que tu le trompes dès que tu en as l'occasion !

Gilbert ne regrettait même pas ses paroles alors qu'il ramassait Matthew au sol et se mit à courir jusqu'à chez lui. Antonio et Lovino se disputaient derrière lui, mais il n'en avait rien à foutre. Il allongea Matthew dans son lit, et s'assit à côté de lui en attendant qu'il se réveille.

Au bout d'une heure, il s'allongea à côté de lui et le prit dans ses bras. Il regarda l'horloge murale et vit qu'il était déjà vingt trois heure cinquante huit ... Il s'était endormit.

A minuit pile, Gilbert souhaita la bonne année à Matthew toujours inconscient, en lui plaçant un petit baiser sur les lèvres, comme le voulait la tradition américaine.

A trois heure du matin, il s'endormit à bout de force.

Le lendemain, vers midi, Matthew n'était toujours pas réveillé, et Gilbert decida d'appeller une ambulance.

Le soir même, Gilbert apprit que Matthew était dans le coma.

Xx~xX

Cela faisait deux mois, et toujours pas un signe de vie de la part du canadien. Gilbert visitait tous les jours après le travail. Les docteurs ne savaient rien de lui, mais Gilbert payait les frais d'hôpital. Ils avaient tenté de contacter les parents de Matthew, mais Gilbert leur avait dit qu'ils étaient morts.

Le docteur Vandermissen, un hollandais chargé du dossier de Matthew entra dans la chambre où Gilbert était assis à côté du patient en lui racontant sa journée comme tous les jours.

Gilbert faisait peine à voir, mais le medecin était habitué à ce genre de vue, et surtout, il avait une question à poser à Gilbert.

- Gilbert, dit-il de sa voix profonde, pourquoi tu nous as mentit ?

Les muscles de l'allemand se crispèrent et il se tourna vers le medecin.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ?

- J'ai réussit à joindre les parents de Matthew, ils sont en route pour l'hôpital.

Les poings de Gilbert se serrèrent, et le docteur remarqua qu'une des mains de Gilbert tenait celle de Matthew.

- Vous êtes amants, c'est ça ?

Gilbert se crispa une nouvelle fois.

- C'est illégal, Gilbert.

- Je le sais ça ! Et tout ce passait bien avant que ce connard n'envoie Matthew dans le coma !

- C'est pour ça que tu n'as pas porté plainte je suppose ... L'enquête aurait révélé la nature de ta relation avec Matthew ...

Gilbert ne répondit pas et se concentra pour ne pas pleurer. Il détestait son sort. Si seulement il n'avait pas couché avec Matthew la première fois ... Si seulement il ne l'avait pas invité à rester chez lui ... Si seulement ils n'étaient pas sortis la veille de l'an ...

- Docteur ? fit une infirmière blonde avec un joli ruban dans ses cheveux blonds et ondulés. Elle avait un sourire de chat aux lèvres, et Gilbert trouva cela étrange de sourire dans la chambre d'un comateux.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Femke ?

- Les parents de Matthew sont là.

Le médecin hocha la tête et marcha en direction de la sortie. Avant de partir, il se retourna vers l'albinos.

- Tu t'es mis dans un sacré pétrin, Gilbert. Tu risques la prison.

Et sur ce, il quitta la pièce. Gilbert secoua la tête pour chasser ses larmes, et embrassa Matthew sur les lèvres avant de quitter la pièce à son tour.

Ce dernier baiser, il allait devoir s'y accrocher

Xx~xX

Madame et Monsieur Williams s'assirent dans la chambre de leur fils un an plus tard. Ils allumèrent la petite télévision, et mirent les informations, en espérant que leur fils puisse les entendre.

Après quelques informations sans importance, la nouvelle qu'ils attendaient tout les deux tomba.

"Gilbert Beilschmidt, un instuteur primaire de 27 ans à été condamné à 5 ans de prison pour avoir eu des relations sexuelles avec un mineur de 15 ans. Il a avoué les faits, et déclaré que la victime était consentante. Leur relation aurait durer près de six mois avant que la victime ne tombe dans le coma, certainement provoqué par le professeur après un violent coup à la tête. Les parents de la victime ne croyant pas leur fils capable d'une telle chose, ont porté plainte pour viol sur mineur deux mois après la rencontre avec le professeur. L'enquête a révélé que la victime vivait avec l'instituteur après avoir été chassé de chez ses parents pour être homosexuel. Gilbert Beilschmidt doit leur payer le montant de dix milles dollars et n'a plus l'autorisation d'exercer son métier."

Madame et Monsieur Williams sourirent, satifaits d'eux même avant de quitter la chambre d'hôpital qu'ils ne visitaient jamais.

Xx~xX

Quatre ans plus tard, Matthew était en réabilitation. Il s'était réveiller deux jours plus tôt sans savoir où il était. Le medecin était venu le voir en lui disant qu'il était dans le coma depuis cinq ans et demi, sous les frais de Gilbert, et c'était la seule raison pour laquelle ses parents ne l'avaient pas débranché. Ils comptaient bien vider le compte en banque de cet enfoiré.

- E-Et il est où Gilbert ? demanda Matthew d'une voix tremblante.

Le médecin prit une profonde respiration.

- Tu devrais demander ça à tes parents ...

- Mes parents ? Mais ils me detestent ...

- Matthew, tu sais que ce que tu vivais avec Gilbert était illégal, n'est-ce pas ?

Le canadien se crispa, puis hocha la tête.

- Tes parents n'ont pas vraiment appréciés ...

- Gilbert est en prison, fit Madame Williams en entrant dans la chambre de son fils.

Matthew sentit son coeur arréter de battre. Il regarda sa mère avec des yeux implorants, mais elle se contenta de lui sourire.

- Il était mauvais pour toi, comme tu es mauvais pour toi-même Matthew. On attendait que tu te réveilles pour pouvoir déménager au Canada, comme avant que tu ne foutes tout en l'air avec ton secret qui aurait du en rester un. Ce que je supporte le moins avec ça, c'est quand les gens le crient sur tous les toîts. Un secret est sensé le rester, Matthew.

Matthew se mit à pleurer. Ce n'était pas comme ça qu'il imaginait la première discution avec sa mère.

- Je veux rester là, Maman ... Je vais attendre que Gilbert sorte de prison, et j'irai habiter chez lui ... Je suis majeur maintenant, je fais ce que je veux ...

- Et tu comptes te mettre avec un homme fauché et sans emploi ? Je te rapelle que tu n'as pas finis études, crétin ...

- Madame, l'interrompit le médecin. Matthew est encore faible et un trop grand choc pourrait le renvoyer dans le coma.

Madame Williams le toisa et ajouta.

- Qu'il y retourne, tant que c'est cet enfoiré de Gilbert qui paie ...

Xx~xX

Matthew était de nouveau sans un sou en poche. Il n'avait pas de quoi se payer un avocat pour défendre Gilbert. Il était de nouveau à la rue, et il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il allait devenir.

Il retourna au café où tout avait commencé. Il s'assit à sa place habituelle, et regarda la table où il avait entendu Gilbert pour la première fois. Il n'y avait qu'une petite fille assise à table. Matthew fronça les sourcils, c'était étrange de voir une petite fille assise toute seule. Un homme vint s'assoir à côté d'elle, et Matthew reconnu Lovino.

Il renversa son verre de limonade sous le choc, et Lovino regarda vers lui. Il écarquilla les yeux, et avança vers Matthew, la petite fille accrochée à sa main.

- Salut, je suis pas sûr que tu te souviennes de moi ... commença Lovino.

- Si, tu es Lovino un ami de Gilbert.

Matthew avait l'air épuisé, ce qui mit Lovino encore plus mal à l'aise.

- Ecoute, je sais ce que Gilbert t'a fait subir ... Je suis désolé, pour toi ...

Matthew secoua la tête, il savait que Lovino l'avait mit dans le coma, mais apparement, Lovino n'était pas au courant.

- Il ne m'a rien fait subir du tout, j'ai toujours été conscentant ...

Lovino écarquilla les yeux, et s'assit à côté de Matthew en prenant la petite fille sur ses genoux.

- Q-Quoi ?! Putain ! Antonio et Francis ne sont pas aller lui rendre visite une seule fois parce qu'ils pensaient qu'il t'avais ... Tu sais, bordel ... De toute façon, les visites lui sont interdites ...

Matthew sourit tristement.

- Non, je l'aimais ... et lui aussi, sinon il n'aurait pas payé les frais de mon coma ...

- Je croyais que c'était lui qui t'avais mis dans le coma ... Putain, quels journalistes de merde ...

Matthew ne savait pas si c'était bien de jurer devant une petite fille, mais ne commenta pas.

- Non, j'ai été mis dans le coma par un coup de poing la veille du jour de l'an sur le marché de Noël d'il y a cinq ans ...

Lovino écarquilla les yeux.

- Oh, putain ! Ne me dis pas que ... Putain ! Je suis désolé, Matthew ! J'étais sûr que c'était Gilbert qui ... C'était moi ? Et Gilbert n'a rien dit ! Et moi qui le prenait vraiment pour un monstre ... Il ne m'a pas dénoncé ...

Lovino passa une main dans ses cheveux et regarda tristement Matthew.

- Putain, si tu savais comme je suis désolé ! Il n'y a pas moyen que je me rachète ?

Matthew n'était pas vraiment du genre demandeur, mais c'était le mois d'octobre, et il commençait à faire assez froid dehors ...

- Je cherche un endroit où passer l'hiver ...

- Tu veux dire que ...

Matthew soupira.

- Je vis dans la rue, oui ...

Matthew vit de la pitié s'inscrire sur le visage de Lovino.

- T'es le bienvenu, enfoiré ...

Xx~xX

Matthew mit la table pour cinq. Il faisait de son mieux pour ne pas être un boulet dans la maison. Il retourna dans le salon pour jouer avec les jumelles d'Antonio et Lovino.

Demetria et Selena étaient vraiment adorables avec leurs jolies boucles brunes et leurs yeux noisettes. Lovino était leur père biologique, et ça ce voyait. Elles jouaient sous le sapin avec des petites voitures.

Quand elles en eurent marre, elles allèrent s'assoir sur le divan, et Matthew les accompagna. Lovino et Antonio étaient de sortie mais devaient rentrer d'ici pas longtemps.

Matthew alluma la télévision, c'était les informations.

- ... actuellement, nos reporters sont dans la rue et interrogent les passants à ce sujet.

Matthew sourit en reconnaissant la rue dans laquelle il vivait actuellement. Le reporter s'arréta près d'une vieille dame que Matthew avait déjà croisé à l'épicerie du coin.

- Pensez-vous que Gilbert Beilschmidt devrait être libéré aussi tôt ?

- Non, ce qu'il a fait à ce pauvre adolescent est horrible.

Matthew sentit son coeur accéléré. Ils parlaient de Gilbert. Dans la rue où ils vivaient ! Il devait absolument aller trouver les interviewers ! Il devait donner son point de vue !

- Les filles ! Mettez votre manteau !

Les jumelles obéirent sans trop comprendre, et Matthew les emmena dehors sans oublier de verrouiller la porte.

Il mit Demetria sur son dos, et prit Selena dans ses bras. Il se mit à courrir là où il avait vu l'interviewer pour la dernière fois. Il le trouva en train d'interviewer une jeune fille.

- Et j'aurais trop peur qu'il vienne après d'autres personne après ça ...

- Merci beaucoup mademoiselle.

Il se tourna vers la caméra.

- Comme vous l'avez vu, personne n'est pour sa libération prématurée parmi les personnes interviewées au hasard. Il va de soit que cette affaire n'est pas entre les mains du petit peuple, mais ...

- Attendez ! cria Matthew en interrompant.

Le reporter se tourna vers Matthew sans comprendre.

- Qui êtes-vous ? demanda-t-il.

Matthew réalisa que personne ne savait à quoi il ressemblait. En tant que victime, son visage était resté anonyme.

- Je suis Matthew Williams, la soit disant victime de Gilbert Beilschmidt.

Xx~xX

Matthew jouait avec le tissu de son pantalon, il n'était pas vraiment à l'aise sur le plateau télévisé. Le journaliste venait de lui demander de raconter son histoire, et il allait le faire. Il devait le faire, pour Gilbert.

- Je sortais avec un garçon depuis six mois, et je voulais l'annoncer à mes parents que j'étais homosexuel. Je pensais que ça passerait mieux si je leur annoncais en leur présentant mon copain, alors c'est ce que j'ai fais. Ce soir, c'était le premier juin, ils m'ont mis à la porte. Je suis alors parti vivre chez mon petit ami, mais après deux semaines, j'ai réalisé qu'il me trompait avec sa petite soeur, et je suis parti.

- Avec sa soeur ?! s'etonna le journaliste.

Matthew hocha la tête, et dit qu'il ne souhaitait pas parler de ça, et continua son histoire.

- Deux semaines plus tard, je n'avais plus d'argent sur mon compte, enfin, pas assez pour pouvoir continuer mes études en tout cas ... Je suis allez boire une limonade dans le café où j'allais d'habitude. Et j'ai remarqué Gilbert. Il criait à ses amis qu'il ferait n'importe quoi pour pouvoir ... hum ... tiré son coup ...

- C'était la première fois que vous l'avez vu ?

- Oui ... J'avais vraiment besoin d'argent, alors je lui ai proposé de coucher avec lui contre de l'argent.

- C'est donc vous qui avait fait la demande ?

- O-oui ... Il ne connaissait pas mon âge à ce moment là. Il m'a emmené chez lui, et le lendemain, il m'a donné deux cent cinquante dollars.

Le journaliste hocha la tête.

- Vous avez donc offert votre corps à Gilbert contre de l'argent. N'était-ce pas un peu extrème ?

- J-J'avais vraiment besoin d'argent, et personne ne voulait engager un SDF ... Et il faut dire qu'il n'est pas spécialement horrible à regarder ...

Quand il dit cela, ses yeux se remplir d'étincelles et de malice.

- Le lendemain, je suis retourné au café, et il était là. Je l'ai mit au courant de ma situation délicate, et il a proposé de m'héberger contre deux nuits de sexe par semaine.

- Ce que vous saviez illégal, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, je le savais, mais ça ne m'en à pas empécher ... et petit à petit ... Je suis tombé pour lui ...

- Vous êtes tombé amoureux ? Comment ça ?

Matthew rougit et regarda ses doigts.

- Il était drôle, gentil et vraiment adorable. Il était heureux avec la plus petite des choses ... Il était formidable avec les enfants, et était très doux et câlin. On avait beaucoup de point commun pour nos passe-temps et hobbies, sauf qu'il n'avait jamais regardé un match de Hockey, et que j'ai du l'y initié. En échange, il m'a initié au soccer, et j'avoue que c'est un très bon sport à regarder entre amis.

- Ca ressemble un peu au syndrome de Stockolm, vous ne trouvez pas ?

Le canadien secoua frénétiquement la tête.

- Non, je suis persuadé que non, il n'a jamais été méchant avec moi, et ne m'a jamais forcé à faire quoi que ce soit contre mon conscentement. Je suis sûr que lui aussi, il m'aimait.

- Vous parlez au passé, pourquoi ?

- Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis six ans ... Et bien que je suis sûr de l'aimer encore, il doit avoir tourner la page ... Surtout que je suis resté dans le coma pendant quatre ans, et que c'est une un laps de temps durant lequel il a eu le temps de m'oublier, sans que je ne m'en rende compte.

Le journaliste hocha encore une fois de la tête.

- Parlez-nous de votre coma, comment est-ce arrivé ?

- C'était stupide, vraiment ... C'était la veille de l'an. Gilbert avait décidé de nous emmener tout les deux sur le marché de Noël. Il voulait des churros, mais un de ses amis tenait le stand, et il hésitait à s'afficher en public avec moi. Son ami lui a dit quelque chose, et son petit copain qui était derrière nous n'a pas apprécier ... Il a attaqué Gilbert, et quand j'ai essayé de le protégé, il m'a donné un coup de poing et je suis tombé dans le coma ...

- Ce n'était donc pas Gilbert qui vous a attaqué ?

- Oh, mon Dieu, non ! Il n'aurait jamais fait ça ! Je me suis réveillé comme si je sortais d'une sieste, et m'attendais à ce qu'il soit à côté de moi ... Mais ce n'était pas le cas ... Puis ma mère est venue et m'a dit qu'il était en prison, accusé de m'avoir violé a plusieurs reprise ... Et j-je n'étais pas là p-pour témoigné au m-moment d-du p-procès.

Les yeux de Matthew se remplissaient de larmes, et sa voix tremblait un peu.

- Ma mère m'a réaffirmé que je n'étais pas le b-bienvenu à la m-maison, et que je n'étais en vie que parce que Gilbert payait mes frais d'hôpital. Et je me suis à nouveau retrouvé à la rue, avec encore moins que ce que j'avais avant ...

- Où vivez-vous actuellement ?

- Chez le meilleur ami de Gilbert avec son petit ami et leur deux filles.

- Merci beaucoup pour votre temoignage. Nous allons prendre quelques réactions en direct.

Xx~xX

Matthew quitta le plateau, assez mal à l'aise. La verité avait éclatée au grand jour, mais il était plus misérable que jamais. Tout le monde était au courant, mais Gilbert était toujours accusé d'attouchement sur mineur ... C'était la vérité, mais personne n'aurait du porter plainte pour commencer ...

Dehors, Antonio et Lovino l'attendaient dans la voiture. C'était Francis et Arthur qui gardaient les jumelles. Matthew se glissa à l'arrière, sous les gentils mots de félicitations d'Antonio et les sourires discrets de Lovino.

Tout irait mieux maintenant, non ?

Xx~xX

C'était le jour de sortie de Gilbert. Ils se rendirent tous à la prison pour l'évênement. Matthew était des plus stressé de la bande, avec Ludwig, le petit frère de Gilbert et Elizaveta, sa meilleure amie.

- Il n'a pas interêt à sortir plein de tatouages ! cria la jeune femme.

Matthew avait vraiment peur que Gilbert l'ai oublié ... Il en tremblait et cela faisait un mois qu'il faisait le même cauchemare. Gilbert sortait de prison et lui passait devant en disant que c'était de sa faute et que Matthew méritait la solitude pour ça.

- Le voilà ! cria Antonio.

Gilbert arriva. Il avait quelques rides en plus, et avait pris des muscles. Au bonheur d'Eliza, il n'avait aucun tatouage. Il portait un simple t-shirt blanc et un pantalon en jeans, et pourtant, Matthew ne l'avait jamais trouvé aussi beau.

Il marcha lentement jusqu'à Matthew. Tout le monde restait silencieux en attendant la réaction de l'albinos.

- Tu es venu, Mattie ... fut sa première réaction.

Son ton était neutre, sans émotion, et Matthew ne savait pas comment réagir. Son premier réflexe fut de pleurer, comme l'homme qu'il était.

- Je suis désolé Gilbert, si j'étais pas tombé dans le coma, j'aurais pu ...

- Shh, Mattie.

Encore une fois, aucune émotion dans sa voix.

- J'ai entendu tout ce que tu as travessé depuis que tu es sorti de ton coma.

Pas d'émotion. Matthew allait faire une crise cardiaque.

- T'es incroyable, Mattie. Je comprends pourquoi je suis tombé amoureux de toi ...

Matthew s'évanouit psychologiquement. Son cerveau était bloqué. Gilbert le prit dans ses bras et lui dit tout bas.

- Je vais faire quelque chose que j'ai réver de faire chaque jour en prison.

Il lui releva le menton et l'embrassa. Matthew fondit dans le baiser, et son cerveau reprit ses fonctions. Il l'embrassa en retour, et le serra le plus fort qu'il le pouvait tout en laissant des larmes de joies couler sur son visage.

- Et tu sais quoi Mattie ?

Il se retourna vers ses amis, et vit qu'il y avait des caméras de télévision qui avait tout filmé.

Il regarda Matthew dans les yeux et l'embrassa à nouveau.

- Maintenant, c'est légal.

A/N : Ma tablette est morte ! Tous les chapitres en cours étaient dessus ! Et comme je ne savais pas comment vous le dire, j'ai écris ce one-shot monstrueux basé sur le rêve que j'ai fait cette nuit ... (J'ai réver que je couchait avec un ami pour de l'argent, pas tout le reste). Donc oui, j'ai écris ça en une journée, et je suis pas foutue d'écrire un chapitre de 3000 mots pour mes autres fics ...

Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé :P

Bye~! ;)


End file.
